Sam
|caption=Member of the Civil Corps |age=Young Adult |season=Autumn |birthday=3.23 |species=Human |gender=Female |hair=Blonde |eye=Blue |skin=Light |height=172 |weight=64 |occupation=Member |affiliation=Civil Corps (Portia branch) |marital=Single |relatives=Unknown |voice actor=Brenna Hines |social= |mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal Summary Sam was born on the 23rd Day of Autumn. She is an easygoing tomboy and is tough in a fight. In the PC version, Sam has a horse named Teddy and is often seen riding him around while on patrol. The Civil Corps' horses are not named in s yet. Physical Appearance Sam wears a pink aviator hat with white fur trim, oversized brown and orange goggles, pink eye shadow, a bomber jacket to match her hat, a yellow asymmetrical shirt with orange stripes, black fingerless gloves with green trim, and green pants. She wears a pink boxing glove with three stars on it from a belt around her waist, and also carries around a white and blue satchel. Related Characters doesn't have family in Portia, but she does have her friends and fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps: Arlo and Remington. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Arlo| | Remington|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points with those NPCs as well. During in-game dialogue, Sam often states that Phyllis is her best friend. However, they are not part of each other's relationship network and relationship changes with Sam will not affect Phyllis, nor vice versa. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. At the end of the day, she returns to her home, which is in the center of town, near the park. It is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= |-|Marriage= Marrying Sam will cause her to move in to the Workshop, like other spouses. She will get up at the same time as the player, and will sometimes prepare a meal for them. She returns home around 20:00, and goes to sleep around 22:00. Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Friend :Add an extra 5% Resilience. ;Lover :Add an extra 10% Resilience. ;Wife + :Commissions at the Civil Corps take less time to complete. The perk reduces the time Civil Corps take to complete commissions by 50% and is active regardless of the character who accepted the commission. Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Sam doesn't care for Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, or Asteria (Bouquet), unlike most *It is not confirmed yet whether Sam cares for Power Stone! }} Desires |Friend= }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Bitter Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic Trade }} Missions Main missions ; Hazardous Ruins :The Hazardous Ruins are dangerous, and the Civil Corps regulates who can enter. You must last at least one minute against one of the three current Civil Corps members (Sam, Arlo, Remington) to show that you've got what it takes to enter the ruins. ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. ; The Poisoned Water :The Civil Corps has asked you to fix a pipe beyond the Bassanio Falls to stop the leakage of goo into the Portia River. ; Rescue in Ingall's Mine :Remington's waiting at the entrance to Ingall's Mine. Enter the mine when you're ready. ; The Theft :The Locator Computer brought back to the Research Center has been stolen. Secondary missions ; A Mysterious Lunch Fairy :Someone put some healthy food in Sam's lunch. She wants to know who did it. Help her investigate. ; A True Hero :Alice is looking for some inspiration for her novel and needs your help. ; Grand Theft Pickaxe :Higgins said you stole his Bronze Pickaxe. What are you going to do? ; Medicine Deliver :Help Phyllis deliver some medicine to clients. ; Phyllis' Dream :Check out the empty house Sam was talking about in South Block. :This is Phyllis' romance mission. ; Sparring Buddies :Sam wants to train. Spar with her! ; The Lucky Charm :A very important item belonging to Sam was lost in the WoW Industries ruins. Join Sam and help her search for it. ; The Missing Boxing Gloves :Sam lost her boxing gloves during a patrol in around Central Plaza. Help her find it. ; Time To Get Serious :Talk to Phyllis' friends to find out why she refused to marry you. :This is Phyllis' romance mission. Gallery Sam.jpg IG Sam Carefree Gesture.jpg|Carefree Gesture outfit ru:Сэм Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes